


A Letter Unsent

by AntivanLeather



Series: Snapshots of Seren Shepard's Life [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Kaidan was right on Horizon, Letters, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Shepard has a letter they would dearly love to send to Kaidan.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Series: Snapshots of Seren Shepard's Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086281





	A Letter Unsent

(A letter, roughly written and unsent.)

Kaidan,

I'm sorry for what I said on Horizon - it was shitty and - shit, I'm no good at this. When I came back to the _Normandy_ I was horrified. I walked my way into Kasumi's room and drank. It's just - fuck. I hate Cerberus - and i couldn't leave them. They shoved a gun into my hand after I woke up and told me to fight. Fuck, it hurt. I uploaded some data to the Alliance if that helps?

Sorry,

Seren 💗

PS - If you never want to see me again I'll totally understand.


End file.
